Tails' Urges 3 A Dark Future
by MrZeee
Summary: they travel through time
We continue our story from where we left off on Tails the Butt Fucker 2

with Tails running away, crying.

The reason for this sudden behaviour is because Tails is afraid of harming any more people.

"I've had enough of this for one day, I'm going back to my timeline"

Said Silver as he was ready to pull out a chaos emerald.

Sonic then stopped him "are you sure you wanna do this Silver?"

Silver than nodded held the chaos emerald in the air and shouted "Chaos control"

A portal than appeared followed by Silver leaping into. Just as the

portal is closing Tails then sprints to the portal and jumps in as the portal closes.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed as he lost his buddy right before his eyes.

Silver than was warped back to the future with Tails closely behind. the presence of the

fox boy shocked him and he was just about ready to scream at him." Tails what do you think

you're doing?" he shouted "I just... didn't want to cause anymore harm" Tails responded

"Do you know how drastically this could change the future? You're lucky the whole world

hasn't gone to shit." Silver shouted. Tails then looked outside with aw."I think it

already has" Tails said as he saw the Eggman empire ruling over the whole planet mobius

not a single part was owned by any other than Eggman. "what happened?" asked Tails.

"Well apparently you going back to the future to me caused sonic to end his fighting days."

exclaimed Silver,"What can we do to stop this from happening?!" asked Tails.

"th only was is to have you go back to your own timeline." Silver answered."No Way! I

can't go back i'll only cause more chaos than i already have." Shouted Tails."Well to bad

you're going to have to go back into your timeline whether you like it or not." Silver

than held up his chaos emerald. "chaos contr-ahh" Out of nowhere Dr eggman shot a laser

beam at silver knocking him out cold "Well well well so here's where you've been all

these years. I have to thank you, without you leaving this all would've never i owe you

one." Eggman stated "What have you done Eggman!?" Tails shouted in anger. "Oh just a

little redecorating. Do you like what i've done with old mobius?"

Meanwhile Sonic is in his house looking more blue than he was 50 years ago just simply

watching tv. Sonic then looks out the window and see's eggman floating atop a building

in his eggmobile talking to someone. Sonic gets out of his chair and get's closer to

the window and then squints to see who's talking to. He then see's a familiar face and

beams from ear to ear. Sonic than runs to his phone and calls up knuckles. "Hey Knuckles,

no time to explain but call the others and meet me up by the tall building next to the

eggman statue. It's time to rock & roll"

Tails atop the roof notices that Eggman is wearing a ring "What's that on your finger

Eggman?" Tails asks. "oh this? it's nothing really, just a little something I found

in the waters near the old G.U.N. base" Eggman answered. Than once again it all hit Tails

once more as he had a sudden craving for the fucking of ass. "Now if you'll excuse me

i'll be off doing more ruling ofthe world, I would say it's been nice seeing you again and

all, but it hasn't." Eggman stated as he was prepared to lift off again thatn suddenly

Tails leaped forward and took Eggman down out of his eggmobile started tearing away

at Eggman's pants and than Stuck his dick right up inside him. Eggman Than screamed.

As sonic is waiting by the bottom of the building Knuckles is just arriving with the crew.

"What did you need us for Sonic? Sounds pretty important if you needed all of us."

Knuckles stated. "Trust me it is. Believe it or not I saw Tails atop this very bulding

speaking with eggman." Sonic said "You must be seeing things, even if Big right here took

a look up there he could even tell you that Tails isn't there" Said Shadow "Dragging us

all here for nothing. Face it Sonic, Tails is gone there's no way of seeing him again."

Shadow continued. "hold on shadow" Knuckles paused " let's say Sonic is telling the truth,

if so then how we would break it to Tails that Cream is...dead." Knuckles stopped. "Well

there's only one way to find out. Shadow you need to chaos control us up there." Sonic

exclaimed."There's no way i'm wasting even more of my time just to be dissapointed."

Shadow stated. "There's always a chance Shadow." said Espio "Yeah and I just know sonic's

telling the truth" Amy followed. Shadow then grunted "duaagh fine but if there's no Tails

up there just remember I told you so." Shadow than continued to pull out on of his chaos

emeralds."Chaos control" He shouted than the whole group got warped to the roof.

Meanwhile as Tails is finishing thrusting his cock furiously inside Eggman's asshole

he get's bored but yet he still has a craving for more butts. He see's noone around but

Silver laying knocked out on the floor. That just know gave Tails a menacing idea.

Tails then ran on his way towards Silvers body, he knew it would be easy to get in seeing

as how there would be no fighting back. so he just easily slid his way in and continued

to thrust his body forwards and backwards along with Silver's.

Suddenly the whole group consisting of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Big, Espio,

Charmy and Vector had been warped to the roof with the power of chaos control. But to their

surprise they found Tails not in the way that they had hoped. Tails had been fucking both

Eggman and Silver for the past half hour and seeing all these people he only saw new butts

to fuck.

Sonic went in to give him a hug. "DON'T TOUCH HIM" Shadow shouted, Sonic ignored Shadow and

continue to run towards tails with his arms wide open hoping that Tails would see that it

was him but he didn't. Tails then swivelled around Sonic than proceeded to bend him over

and fuck him in the butt. Shadow and Espio could not stand this sight and tried to pry

Tails off of Sonic but couldn't but Tails began to fuck Espio in the butt throbbing back

and forth Espio grew tired and became invisible to try and catch Tails off guard. He had

succeded and immediatly pulled out and went straight to Shadow's butt. "Damn" Shadow said

"it's like a chaos blast in my ass". Everyone else standing by the side shocked at the

sight they are witnessing knuckles could not stand for was no situation for

chuckles, Knuckles began to flex his muscles and unloaded a punch on to Tails

(heh heh unloaded)

Tails acted as if nothing happened and began to fuck knuckles in the butt. "What do we do?"

Charmy asked, "Maybe we can look it up" Amy answered, "If that were the case then we would

have to find the computer room" Vector followed" Tails overhearing that reminded him of all

the starfox pornagraphy he had watched online so he ran straight to Vector and proceeded to

do his business which is fucking butts. Charmy felt it was his time to shine so he decided

to sting Tails' hide Butt that only made Tails more horny and lustfull and fucked Charmy

in the ass which was very difficult since there would constantly be a stinger in his chest

but Tails didn't care Rouge felt sad for his fallen flight pal and wanted to help him out.

Both Amy and Big tried to stop her but couldn't, Rouge began to attack Tails but he brushed

it off as if it was nothing and began to fuck Rouge's buttox with his fox cox. Amy went in

To try and help but Tails stopped her and began to tear apart Amy's tight ass. Big had been

crying since the very beginning not because of the situation but because he had lost froggy

Tails then walked up to big and said "I got your froggy right here" Tails then began to

fuck to obese cat but the pressure was too much for him and then "BOOM" Tails had released

his load everywhere covering everyone he knew then he had awoken from this coma of lust.

"Oh no, not again" Tails looked around and saw all of his friends laying on the ground but

there was one missing. Both Sonic and Silver had begun to awaken. Tails asked Sonic where

Cream was. sonic was not happy to tell Tails this news but the ice had to be broken "Tails"

Sonic began "Cream has...passed away" Tails then fell to his knees and began to cry and

the jizz covered floor. Tails then ran towards Silver "how did this happen!" Tails had

asked. "well you know you going to the future with me caused Eggman to take over Mobius"

"Right" Tails answered "well Eggman had to kill Cream in the process". Tails laying there

jaw-dropped had all the anger built up inside him release and walked his way towards Eggman

as he was waking then began to beat the shit out of him. "you did this you sick fuck!"

Tails shouted. Eggman gasping for air muffled this "I...didn't...want..to" Tails had then

stopped and asked "what do you mean" Eggman answered with "She wanted me to she didn't want

to live in this world knowing that you weren't around". Tails once again shocked and began

to cry again knowing that this whole future had been his own fault. Silver than walked over

and put his hand of Tails' shoulder and said "Are you ready to go back now." Tails trying

smile answered with "Sure it can't be more chaotic than it already is now" Silver then

picked up his chaos emerald shouted Chaos Control and the portal had opened back to Tails'

timeline. Tails gladly knowing that everything was going to be okay said goodbye to all his

friends and jumped into the portal.

We return to Sonic crying 50 years ago just as the time Tails had left. To Sonic's surprise

the portal had opened as Tails jumped out and landed on top of Sonic "did you miss me?"

Tails asked joyfully. "TAILS!" Sonic said with enlightenment "I thought you'd be gone

forever man I don't know what I would've done if you were gone. "I know" Tails said "What's

that supposed to mean" Sonic asked. Tails responded with "It's a time-consuming story".

THE END


End file.
